


Life at Beacon

by Books (The_Smell_of_Books)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Sexual Humor, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Smell_of_Books/pseuds/Books
Summary: One-shots and dribbles from various prompts illustrating life at Beacon for Team rwby,  prompts accepted.  Please no Enabler/Strawberry Sunrise or other incest pairings.





	1. Cookies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who keeps leaving cookies for Ruby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info at the beginning, prompts at the end.

"That was fun... Not." Yang declared as she opened the door to the room. There was a quiet murmur of agreement from Ruby and Blake, Weiss having stayed behind to talk about the next project that she was already getting a head start on.

"Ruby, did you leave food out on the desk again? Weiss is going to be mad." Blake had noticed something on the desk Weiss and Ruby shared. Ruby turned to look, about to argue that she hadn't left anything out when she spotted the cookie.

"COOKIE!!!" She squealed, pouncing on the sweet. She nibbled the chocolate chip cookie like a squirrel, grinning broadly. Blake and Yang exchanged glances and shrugged.  
~~~  
The next day it happened again, this time a no-bake fudge cookie. And again the next day with oatmeal chocolate chip. Yang was starting to get suspicious.

"Who on Remnant keeps leaving cookies in our dorm?" She was thinking out loud while sitting with Blake and watching Ruby hoard away a white chocolate macadamia nut cookie.

"Well, it's not Ruby." Blake responded. "Though... Have you noticed Weiss is always the last one to leave and the last one to get back?"

"What, you think Ice Queen is encouraging a habit of Ruby's that she absolutely hates?" Yang dismissed the idea entirely.  
~~~  
The next day Weiss was too ill to leave for class. Ruby fussed and worried as her sister dragged her to Professor Ports lecture. "But what if she needs more warm milk? Or Super Beast Fighter 2 runs out of batteries?" She gasped. "What if the motivational poster falls down!?"

"Relax Ruby, she'll be fine for 90 minutes... But I won't be if you're wiggling like you're about to wet your pants all lecture." Yang rolled her eyes. Ruby whined but stopped fighting.  
~~~  
"Weiss! Weiiiiss! " She catapulted into the room, freezing when she saw...

"Umm... Hi... This is for you..." Weiss held out a giant sugar cookie with slightly clumsy icing. She hadn't been expecting Ruby back so fast. Ruby just stared, silver eyes flicking from Weiss to the cookie. The icing had been done up with Weiss' symbol in the background, with Ruby's colour over top and it read very simply,

"Go out with me?"

"Ruby? " Weiss verbally prodded her.

"Oh my Dust yes! " Ruby tackled the heiress, cookie ignored.

"Not one word..." Yang growled at Blake as the cat dragged her away to give the others privacy.

"Wasn't going to say a thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cookies and Notes


	2. Hairball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake is a cat. Cats get hairballs. Blake gets a hairball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably au-ish.

Blake was not feeling good.  It had started that morning with a weight in her belly.  She'd refused breakfast and was lethargic in class.   Professor Goodwitch had finally sent her back to the room after she'd started to breathe heavily during warm-ups.

Blake was now crawling around the room in discomfort, gagging and drooling.  She couldn't believe this was happening to her.

"Hurk!"  She stopped,  stomach heaving and contracting.  Several loud gagging noises made their way past her lips and then... 

"Ghaakh!"  *splat*  Blake wiped her lips and glared at the massive ball of gold,  white,  and black hair she'd thrown up...  On Weiss' pristine sheets...  Well...  At least she felt better.  She left to go find the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blake has a hairball


	3. Putting the Cat Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the olden days folks put the Cat out at night... What happens when the rwby girls try it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a humorous thought for Blake. Also, thank you for all the views and kudos already.

"Good night Weiss,  Good night Yang."  Ruby hopped up into her bed.

 

"Night Rubes."  Yang answered,  still playing on her scroll.  Weiss hummed and then stood up.   She walked over to Blake,  picking her up by the collar of her Yukata pyjamas and carried her to the door.

"Good night."  Weiss told Blake,  dropping her on the floor.   The quiet girl just sat flabbergasted as the door closed and locked behind her.  It took her a while to recover from the shock.

 

"Let me back in!  You can't do this!"  She pounded on the door,  yelling at her teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put the Cat out


	4. The Little Imperfections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss let's Yang get under her skin... And into her bed, maybe.

Weiss was many things: an heiress, a fighter,  a singer,  a student,  but one thing she was not was a slob.  So it never failed to irritate her when Blake had her bow off center,  or Ruby's cloak had twisted off to one side.  Both girls always let her fix things easily enough.  But Yang...  Oh Yang...

 

"Are you too daft to pull your socks up or do you just enjoy annoying the crap out of me?"  Weiss demanded of the blond as they made their way to lunch after Professor Goodwitch's fighting lesson.  The brawler laughed and waved her off.

 

"Look Ice Queen,  I'll pull my socks up when you fix that wolf-tail you've got sticking out the side of your head.ĺ. She was good at making jabs at Weiss that always hit home.

 

"Yang Xiao Long!"  She didn't get a chance to finish as a pie,  lemon meringue, smacked her in the face.  She stood still,  shocked,  as the offending pastry slid off her face.   Yang just grinned and leaned over.

 

"You know you love me."  She licked some cream off Weiss' cheek and sauntered away.   The heiress glared after her.  Oh,  she would make the blond pay tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by TheAce: Weiss seems to let the littlest things irritate her, like how Yang never pulls both of her socks all the way up.


	5. Cat in the Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au after S3

"I wish Blake would come join us,  it's no fun having a one against two snowball fight."  Ruby whined,  hanging off of her sister.  Weiss was digging her way out of the mountain of snow Yang had dropped on her,  but she still had the energy to say something.

 

"I still say we should invite JNPR and SSSN to play with us."

 

"You only want Pyrrha and Neptune,  and besides,  you and Jayne both ended up in the infirmary last time Nora did a snowball fight with us."  Yang pointed out,  peeling Ruby off her bicep to drop her in the snow.  Weiss spluttered indignant rebuttals to the accusations and then went back to digging.

 

"Look,  I'll go see if I can get her while you get out of that...  Meet you both in the cafeteria for hot cocoa and coffee?"  Yang offered.

 

"Cocoa,  YAY!"  Ruby squealed and started digging Weiss out.  Yang trotted back to the dorms. 

~~~

"Knock knock,  what's up Kit Kat bar?"  Yang teased as she pushed the door open.  Blake had stolen Yangs blankets,  and it looked like she may have pilfered some of the hall closets in a quest for warmth.  A muffled "Shut the door" was all the greeting Yang got.  She grinned and stalked forward, thrusting both arms into the nest of blankets and pulling Blake out.

 

"Come on Blake,  you're missing all the winter fun! "

 

"It's not fun it's torture,  icy cold,  dark torture that makes my ears hurt."  Blake hissed.  Yang grinned.

 

"I can fix that."  She whisked her knit hat off her hair and settled the sunny cloth on Blake's head, her mittens followed suit,  wrapping Blake's hands in warmth.  The faunus stared at the mittens.

 

"Did you put these in the microwave?"

 

"Nope,  it's all me.  Stick close and you'll be fine."  She hadn't meant for Blake to glue herself against her,  but whatever worked.  She grinned and wrapped an arm around the girl,  walking out to meet the other half of their team. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Slut_for_Roses_and_Bees: Human Space Heater. (Yang)


	6. Cat Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake goes fishing

Yang had convinced the girls to go fishing with her.  Blake,  being less-than-thrilled about water, had been reluctant,  but now that she was here,  alone by the slow moving river she had to admit...  It was pretty peaceful.  She'd been alone for a few hours, Ruby and Yang having been forced to take Weiss back to the school after an overly enthusiastic Ruby caught a hook in the heiresses foot.  She'd been left to watch the fishing gear and had decided to take the time to enjoy her book.

 

A soft jingling made her ears twitch and she looked up.  One of the lines was jerking slightly.  She blinked.  Really?  A fish now after perfect silence for hours?  She got up and investigated the line.  By all accounts she should have lost the fish, but instead she pulled the line up to reveal a rather ugly,  flat,  muddy-grey fish with a mustache to rival Professor Ports.  She stared at it, unsure of what to do.

 

"Niiiiice catch Blake,  you caught a catfish!"  Yang was back.  Blake let her handle the fish,  still staring.  Yang swore when it finned her,  but held the freed fish to Blake.

 

"Traditionally you kiss the first fish you catch."

 

"That looks nothing like a cat."  Blake said instead,  making Yang laugh.  The bruiser laughed so hard she dropped the fish,  which wiggled back into the river.   Well...  At least today was fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catfish, Cat fishing


	7. Soft

"For someone so protective of their hair I would think you'd be able to keep up with it."  Blake commented as she dug out the hair kit Yang had pointed her to.  The blond had gotten her hair tangled in the rafters under her bed trying to get Zweis ball for him.  After Ruby had taken the little dog out Blake had come down to help.

 

"It's kept up,  just a bit wild."  Yang argued from her position under the bed.  Blake paused to admire the toned back and firm ass being presented to her and then crawled under with Yang.

 

"I take it back,  I think your bust is what got you stuck."  The faunus teased,  comfortably able to roll onto her side under the dark recesses of her bed.  She made a mental note to clean under here,  there were spiderwebs and assorted bits of trash.  Most of it not hers.

 

"If I didn't need your help right now I would punch you for that."  Yang growled.  Blake laughed and started trying to untangle her teammate.  She ended up needing the detangler from the care kit.  Finally though both girls were able to get out from under the bed.

 

"Sit.  I'm fixing that mess of yours."  Blake ordered gently.  Yang sighed in protest but obeyed.  Blake knelt behind her on the floor and slowly worked her way through the hair.  While she was working she couldn't help but notice a few things.

 

"All done."  She stood up.

 

"Thanks Blake,  I guess...  That wasn't so bad,  maybe you can help me some other time?"

 

"Sure."

~~~

*creak* "hnnn?"

 

"Go back to sleep."

 

"Blake?   Why are you crawling in my bed at..." Yang looked over at Weiss' alarm clock, "1:30 in the morning?"

 

"I just...  You're comfy,  okay,  now roll back over and don't say a word."  Yang shrugged and did as she was told,  smiling a bit.  After that it wasn't unusual for Blake to sneak into Yangs bed and curl up on her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TheAce: Blake discovers how soft and comfy Yang's hair is.


	8. Ice Queen Cicles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: body disphoria and talk of menstruation.

Weiss always waited for everyone to be gone or asleep before she changed.  She only went into empty bathrooms.  She sat with her legs perfectly together.  She never wore pants.  She had her reasons.

 

"Urrrgh,  I hate sitting through Ports lectures during Shark Week"  Ruby groaned to her partner.   Weiss nodded,  lips pursed.

 

"I don't think Weiss cares,  she always just sits perfect and still all class."  Yang flicked her hand,  dismissive of the small heiress.   Weiss glared at her.

 

"I care.  I dislike sitting through his lectures in...  A...  A puddle...  Of...  That stuff..."  Weiss' hesitance caught the attention of both Blake and Yang.  Yang poked the heiress. 

 

"Weiiiiss, do you not have periods?"  Yang prodded at her.  Weiss blushed.

 

"Of course I do!"  She retaliated.

 

"For all her suitcases she didn't bring any pads or tampons..."  Blake commented.  Weiss turned an even darker shade of red. 

 

"Awww,  Weiss, don't be sad.  I knew lots of girls who lost their periods cuz they were too skinny.  I'll get with Ren and start adding some good weight to you through an awesome diet!"  Yang picked her up.   Weiss squeaked.

 

"Ah...  Ummm... Thank you,  please put me down."  Weiss stammered.  She was dropped.  She coughed and excused herself to the restroom.

 

How was she ever going to tell them she was a he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TheAce: There's a reason Weiss never wears pants.


	9. Ready,  Aim,  Fire!

The shrill noise that blasted into her ears had Blake up and out the window before her eyes were even open.  Yang continued to snore,  Her only response being to roll over.  Weiss,  holding the back of Ruby's hood,  dragged her panicking teammate down the hall at an orderly march.  Outside most of the students were in their pyjamas, Cardin was holding his mace over his bare crotch,  Coco and Velvet were wrapped in a blanked and held up by Yatsuhashi,  and Blake had apparently passed out upon landing in a tree,  a shadow clone stuck on the window ledge marking their dorm.

 

"Who is responsible for this?"  Glynda stalked as long the students, cracking her crop against her palm.  Nobody spoke up.

 

"Alright,  hands up,  palms out.   Mr Winchester I don't care if you are naked."

 

"I swear it's normally a lot bigger,  it's cold out here okay!" most of the nearby students laughed. 

 

"Where is Miss Xiao Long?"

 

"Yang's still asleep, nothing wakes her up."  Ruby offered. Glynda harrumphed, and continued to check every student,  getting angrier as she couldn't find a culprit.  Finally she sent them all back in.  Sun caught up with Ruby and Weiss,  who were carrying Blake.

 

"Glad she didn't ask to see tails!"

 

"You...  You...  Rapscallion!!!"  Weiss dropped Blake's legs and chased after the monkey.  Ruby just shrugged, maybe they'd have pancakes for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fire Alarm pranks


	10. Scary!

"A ninja shark is way more terrifying than a zombie leopard!"  Yang yelled, hands slamming onto the table.

 

"You are totally out of your mind!  A zombie leopard is so much harder to kill!  And it's not stuck in just the water!"  Weiss yelled back.

 

"Oh yeah?  Well the shark is a ninja!  It can go wherever it wants!"

 

"Yeah, but you can still kill it!"

 

"Yeah?  I bet I could kill your stupid leopard zombie too!"

 

Blake walked in and looked at the argument, then at Ruby sipping her milk to the side.  "That game again?"

 

"Yup."

 

"Clown Porcupine?"

 

"Yup."

 

Blake nodded and turned around, walking out of the room.  She didn't need to know anything more.  Clowns were the scariest things out there, let the others argue about what they wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scary Monster


	11. Team Mom

"Ruby go brush your teeth!"

 

"Hold up Blake,  your bow is crooked."

 

"Hey Weiss,  here's some coffee since you were up late."

 

"Ruby stop playing Mega Smash Sisters and do Ooblecks report."

 

"Sure Blake,  I can hold the beds up while you get that book you want."

 

"No problem Weiss,  I'll keep Ruby out so you can study in peace."

 

~~~

Yang stepped into the dorm room and blinked,  why was it so dark in here?  Curtains closed,  lights off...  Oh,  Weiss must have had another migraine.  Yang closed the door silently behind her as she turned to go get the migraine medicine from her first aid kit and leave.  Suddenly the lights flicked on,  blinding her for a moment as three bodies hit her.   She almost threw them away before she registered...

 

"Happy Mother's Day Yang!!!"  Yang laughed and hugged her teammates,  grinning.

 

"Hey,  what gives?"

 

"Well... " Ruby grinned up at her.

 

"You're always looking out for every little thing for all of us.  So we voted and..."

 

"You're the team mom."  Blake finished Weiss' sentence.

 

"Yeah!   It was unanimous!"  Ruby cheered,  hanging off Yangs arm.  The burly blond laughed and hugged them all again.

 

"Aww, thanks guys!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TheAce: Team Mom Yang


	12. Milk

"C'mon, c'mon..."  Ruby's voice was strained as she watched the the very last drop of milk drip down the side of the jug.  It was so slooooooowwwwww. And it was getting slower and smaller as it went.  Finally it disappeared and Ruby threw the jug aside dramatically.

 

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"  Weiss just stared at her. 

 

"Fine,  you can have my glass,  drama baby."

 

"YAY!"  Ruby was overly perky as she took the glass of milk from Weiss,  jumping up onto her bed.  She gulped at it happily.  Weiss just got her purse and got ready for a trip to the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is out of milk!


	13. Leggings

Yang had always wondered what the big deal with leggings was. Ruby fawned over them all the time like they were the best thing in the world, after scythe-guns and capes at least. Weiss wore them in nicer outfits. Even Blake wore them.

There was no way that anything Weiss or Ruby wore would fit her… but Blake… was close enough she could probably get away with it. The faunus girl was out of the room, she’d gone for tea with Velvet apparently wanting to talk about some incident or another that Blake had walked in on. That meant she had some time though. Ruby and Weiss were out… Dust knows where they’d gone… But she didn’t need to know. She found a pair of black leggings in Blakes drawers. She’d already slid her boots and socks off, leaving her booty shorts on for modesty (and to keep Blake from smelling her… hopefully… Well… She was going to smell her anyways, but not like THAT.

“Right… here goes…” She muttered softly to herself, sitting on Weiss’ bed. She began to slowly pull the leggings on. Huh… they were… actually kinda comfy. They hugged her ass a little… And they definitely didn’t fit as well as she could have liked… But hot damn they looked good. Maybe she’d get herself some next time she went down to Vale. As she was checking out her own ass in the full length mirror she heard the door open. Crap! She dove for the closet, and swore again as she heard a ripping sound. Blake was going to kill her.

“… Yang… Why are you wearing Blakes leggings?” Ruby asked. Weiss had her forehead in her hand, having clearly given up on normalcy being a part of their lives, and Blake was just staring.

“Shit…” Yang mumbled into the rough, short carpet of the floor. She hadn’t made it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TheAce: Blake catches Yang wearing her leggings.


	14. Dibs!

Coco was limping after that "initiation", who in the world thought that throwing new students off a cliff into a forest full of grimm.  She hurt all over, both from her landing (okay, her strategy wasn't the exactly the best, but still), and from the pounding she'd gotten from the Ursa she'd encountered when her mini got jammed.  She'd been lucky, Yatsuhashi had found her, and rescued her.  She still had a lot of work to do to make her gun a feasible weapon.  Then again, that's why she was still a student.  They handed in their relics, scraps of coloured ribbon that had been tied around the trunks of saplings that seemed to have been freshly planted... probably specifically for the test.  Now they were just waiting, Coco limping back and forth as she paced.  Patience was not her forte.

 

"Miss Adel, Mr. Daichi, I would like you to meet your new partners.  Miss Scarlatina and Mr. Alistair."  He stepped aside to let a very ruddy boy and a rabbit faunus girl step in.  Coco froze and eyed the girl up and down.

 

"Dibs."  She declared.

 

"Dibs?"  The girl asked, confused.

 

"Oh, don't worry honey.  You'll see what I mean."  Coco pushed her glasses down and winked.

 

Velvet fidgeted.  This was not going to be a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TheAce: When Coco first met Velvet, she called 'Dibs!'


	15. Get Back Here!

"Since you two got the worst of it I'm going to prescribe some medications for you to hopefully build your immune systems back up." Dr Steel informed the sisters currently sitting in his office. Both of them went pale... well... paler than they already were. Having the flu tended to do that to ones complexion. The doctor left to check their medical charts, noting allergies and other symptoms to avoid prescribing anything that would make it worse.

 

"On the count of three... I punch a wall and then you pick me up and RUN."  Yang whispered to her sister.  Ruby nodded.

 

"One...  Two... Three!"  She hit the wall hard enough to cave part of it in, the Ruby grabbed her and took off.  The doctor (and several others) came running to see what had happened.  Dr. Steel sighed.  

 

"Lovely..."  He sent a text to Weiss, listed as Ruby's secondary emergency contact, and Blake, who was Yangs.

\--

Weiss had commandeered JNPR to capture Ruby and they were currently busy stalking the campus with bedsheets to try and net her.  They had been tasked with getting ahold of her so that Weiss could administer the shot to her posterior like the doctor had ordered.

 

~Chhzzzt!~  “This is VomitBoy, we have a sighting of little red over by the cafeteria, over.”  ~Chhzzt~

 

~Chhzzt~ “Queen of the Castle here, Slothman and I are on our way.” ~Chhzzt~

 

~Chhzzt~ “Nooooorraaaaa… you’re supposed to say over, over.” ~Chhzzt~

 

~Chhzzt~ “Sorry, over.  Over.”  ~Chhzzt~

 

Weiss facepalmed.  Why had she asked them for help again?  Oh yeah, cuz Blake had been faster about getting CFVY to help her catch Yang.  Dangit.

 

~Two Hours Later~

 

“GOTCHA!!!”  “EEEK!  NO!”  And with much crashing and banging Ruby was bundled up in several sheets, with Jaune, Ren, and Pyrrha sitting on her to pin her down.  Weiss tugged her skirt down and jammed the needle into white flesh, eliciting a shriek like a dying rabbit from the younger woman.

 

“I swear Ruby, if I have to do this every day for the next two weeks I am going to murder you.”  Weiss warned her.  A second later something exploded on the opposite side of the campus.

 

“Maybe we should go help catch Yang…”

 

“Fuck that, I like my head on my shoulders.”

 

~Possibly TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Slut_for_Roses_and_Bees: Ruby and Yang hate taking medication and getting shots. They recently had the flu so the doctor prescribed medicine and shots for them to get administered to them by their Partners daily. Ruby and yang avoid this as much as they possibly can, often just straight-up running away. Their partners enlist the help of their friends(JNPR, SSSN, CFVY, ect. Who ever you want) to kidnap the two run away huntresses in training.


	16. Legs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delays, I got sick and had some family drama llamas to handle

“Look I just… I think they’re really ugly, okay?”

 

“Seriously?  Ruby, most girls would KILL for legs like yours.”

 

“Really?  I mean… I think Yang has nice legs… but mine are just… They’re all muscly and veiny and gross…”

 

“Ruby, that’s because you use a scythe that weighs as much as ME!”  Weiss was getting exasperated.  Ruby poked her fingers together nervously.

 

“Well… I mean… yeah… but…”

 

“Your arms are just as muscular and you don’t mind showing them off.”  Weiss pointed out, Ruby blushed.

 

“But arms are supposed to be all muscly, legs aren’t!”  Weiss rolled her eyes and put her foot up on the edge of Blakes bed, flexing.

 

“And what do you think that is?”  Ruby stared, face matching her cloak as silver eyes traveled along a muscled leg.  Weiss rolled her eyes and put her foot back down.

 

“I rest my case.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TheAce: Weiss helps Ruby after finding out she's shy at showing her bare legs


	17. The Stench of De Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologies to my followers, we had a death in the family, I got a dog, I moved, I got and lost a job, and various other insanities have happened in my life to prevent me from writing for a while. I hope you enjoy!

“Whew, that was a heck of a workout in class, wasn’t it?” Yang flopped onto her bed, kicking her boots off. Blake’s head immediately shot up and her nose wrinkled.

“Yang! Gods, go wash your feet! It smells like old cheese left in a corpse in the sun for a week!”

“They don’t’ smell THAT bad!” Yang argued. Blake glared at her. Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor (and that she wanted to be allowed in her girlfriends bed again in the near future) the blond hopped up and bolted for the showers. The cat smiled. That was more like it. She loved Yang but the girl really needed to work on her feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For User TheAce Blake loves everything about Yang, except for how much her feet stink after a workout


	18. Biggest Bestest Sister

Pyrrha wasn't used to being around other girls. Particularly not girls as... bombastic as Nora. More than once she caught herself worrying that Nora had hurt herself when she scraped her knees, or took a dive on the practice courts. The smaller girl always laughed it off. Yes, Ren was good at keeping Nora safe but...

"I'm just worried. Someday Ren won't be around to help you, what will you do then Nora?" They were talking after class. Well... Pyrrha was also bandaging an ice pack to Nora's side. The tiny redhead had taken a massive wallop from Cardins mace, breaking aura and earning herself a nasty bruise and possibly some cracked ribs. They couldn't go to the nurse quite yet so Pyrrha was making due with an ice pack and some athletic wrap.

"Don't be silly. If Ren isn't with me you will be!" Nora smiled up at her. Pyrrha was surprised.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well... you're like... the big sister I never had! And sisters take care of one another!" Nora's blue eyes were full of trust. Pyrrha was... well... she was surprised, but she was also happy. She hugged the girl gently, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you... I've never... been a big sister. I hope I do a good job."

"You always do. Now c'mon! I want to beat Ren and Jaune to Ooblecks!" Nora fidgeted. Pyrrha laughed and fixed the ends of the wrap so that it would stay put, then helped Nora up.

"Let's go then." She'd never had a sister... but Nora was already the best sister she could have asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For user TheAce Pyrrha becomes Nora's big sister


	19. How Chibi SHOULD have done it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not bitter about Nora being a psycho yandere in chibi, what are you talking about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Migraines suck. They suck they suck they SUCK. I usually handle mine alone because I will literally throttle anything that makes noise near me when I have one. I've helped my mom handle hers (she's less violent than I am).

Nora peaked into the dark room. Her best friend and (hopeful) boyfriend had come down with a horrible migraine. It was bad enough he'd been puking and sensitive to light and sound. She closed the door behind her as quietly as she could, walking to the side of the bed. She reached out, gently letting her hand rest on his forehead. The ninja groaned softly. She gently pushed his hair back, rubbing her thumb softly between his eyes to tell him it was her. He shifted in the bed. She was as quiet as she could be as she pulled the cold, damp rag out of her backpack, carefully folding it into a blindfold-cold press combination. She tied it carefully around his head, careful to not make it too tight, and then helped him sit up. The cold rag should help cool his head, while also helping to block out the light.

"Sip." She whispered sweetly, holding a bottle of one of his fancy health drinks to his lips. She'd done her best to follow his recipe, though from the face he pulled she hadn't done it quite right.

"Sorry." She changed out the bag he'd been using to puke in, trying to keep the plastic from rustling. He reached out, grabbing her hand. He squeezed gently and she returned the gesture. Smiling she helped him to lay back down, tucking him in gently. He always took such good care of her when she felt miserable, she tried to return the favor. She left the room just as quietly as she'd come in, leaving her little wooden hammer tucked softly into his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for member Phoenix8221 Ren is sick but nurse!Nora is on the case!


	20. Ready, Set, FIGHT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm an idiot.

"Okay so, you just have to pick your character, no... D-pad Pyrrha, use the D-pad, not the joystick. The... The joy... the thing your thumb is on!" Jaune felt like pulling his hair out. How could a 17 year old not know how to use a controller for the most famous game in all of Remnant? Pyrrha finally managed to get to the character screen and looked up. She froze, staring. One of the characters was very obviously...

"That's... Me?"

"Huh? Oh... Yeah? Probably? They usually use champions to base the characters on." Jaune brushed it off, not realizing how it must feel to see a pixelated version of yourself on the screen. Pyrrha set the controller down slowly, staring at the screen.

"Uhhh... Pyrrha? You're supposed to pick your character now?" Jaune prodded. The redhead got up and left quickly, leaving the blond confused until he realized what had happened.

"Shit!" He scrambled up, running after her. "Pyrrha! Pyrrha I'm sorry!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For user Phoenix8221 Jaune introduces Pyrrha to videogames.
> 
> Lemme know if you want a part 2 for Jaune to redeem himself.


	21. Say it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smexay (I swear I will never say that again)

Blake slipped into the darkened room. It had been well worth the Lien slipped to team CFVY to distract Neon's teammates so that she could kidnap the other cat and spirit her to one of the abandoned dorms. She locked the door behind her and then turned to where the orange haired raver was tied to the bed. She was rather surprised that she was awake, she'd left the girl there most of the night.

"You gonna tell me why I'm here and why I've been tied up like this all night?" Neon asked dryly. Her wrists were tied to the bottom of the bed, arms straight down her sides. Her legs had been bent up, ankles tied to the top of the bed to keep her knees on her shoulders. A length of rope wound around the bed and the girls lower chest multiple times, keeping her from altering her position too much. Blake walked over, leaning down in front of Neon.

"You insulted the wrong woman's girlfriend." That was all she said before a resounding slap echoed through the otherwise empty room. Neon jerked, hissing as her ass stung from the strike.

"What? What did I do?"

"Let's get one thing straight. Yang is not fat."

"She is pretty top heavy though." Another resounding slap echoed in the room.

"I'm going to make you regret that." She walked over to the closet and opened it, revealing a box. She dug through it for a bit before pulling out an arm-sized dildo and a bottle of lube. Neon's eyes went wide and she struggled.

"W-wait! You can't- That won't fit!"

"I'm going to make it fit." Blake growled, pouring a substantial amount of lube over the toy. She placed the dull head against Neon's folds and wiggled it until they parted. "Feel free to scream, not that it will make a difference." She put her weight behind it as she shoved it in. Neons screech was almost music to her ears. It was going to be a long day for Miss Katt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For user TheAce Blake teaches Neon Katt you never insult her girlfriends body


End file.
